


Talk before you walk!

by Lionheart39



Category: Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Sorry last chapter just added. Got stuck in cyber space!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 12:20:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19062559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lionheart39/pseuds/Lionheart39
Summary: Alistair and Liz have had an argument and Kate is getting pretty annoyed about it. The Doctor and Rose have also fallen out and the TARDIS has had enough!





	1. Chapter 1

The coffee shop across from UNIT HQ in New York was bustling. Kate Stewart entered and surveyed the tables. Her stepmother was sat at the one in the quietest corner looking distractedly into a cup of what Kate suspected was green tea. Kate ordered a large cappuccino and cinnamon toast. She walked over and sat across from Liz.

She was unsure how she felt at the moment. This brilliant woman, who her father worshipped, and who had broken his heart was one of Kate's heroes. When her dad had phoned a couple of years ago, to let her know they had married Kate was over joyed. But in the last few weeks it seemed their relationship was on the rocks.

Liz was now overseeing a research project in Nevada and her dad had taken off on another mission to Peru . What was making Kate really angry was that the situation in Peru was deteriorating and the teams in the area had lost radio contact.

Liz had suddenly become aware that Kate had joined her. She looked up and Kate was shocked at how tired and unhappy the woman looked.

"Liz, are you alright?" Kate asked.

Liz looked down at her tea again and tried to force a smile; then shook her head. "I haven't heard from Alistair, in over two weeks." she said. "We had an argument, I still don't know what about. The next thing I know he's telling me he is going back to Peru and totally ignoring me when I ask him not to!"

"Have you rung him?" Kate asked.

Liz looks down and tears fill her eyes. "I've been trying since Monday, but the number isn't working."

"Kate have you heard from him?" she asks hopefully.

Kate looks evasive.

"Kate please! I just need to know what happened to upset Alistair so much," her voice falters.

"I.. miss him."

Kate passes Liz a napkin, and wonders if Liz has ever seen people as really important before. She is known as a hard headed, dedicated, scientist. Her work has always been her life. Any personal relationships have been short and always with colleagues; but those have had to take second place to her work. Kate had hoped Liz would treat her dad a bit better then that! When he had told her about Liz going to Nevada she assumed Dad was just going to be another of Liz's partners sacrificed to the alter of science.

"I spoke to Dad just before he went to Peru, I can't say I was too pleased with his decision either. Especially with how unstable the situation is down there."

Liz was looking even more upset now.

"But I understand why he did it."

"I wish I did!" Liz muttered.

Kate shook her head. "Liz, for a woman with such a brilliant mind you can be pretty stupid at times."

Anger flashed in Liz's eyes but was quickly replaced by pain. "What did I do Kate to make Alistair hate me?"

"Dad doesn't hate you Liz, if anything he hates himself, for not being intelligent enough to keep up with you. Basically Liz, he's feeling old, useless and unwanted."

Liz looked shocked, "Alistair isn't useless, or unwanted! I want him with me. I told him we would have a house provided and they were even paying for both our travel costs."

Kate sighed "I know that! Look Liz, while you were at Cambridge Dad could pursue his normal routine, meet up with John Benton for a drink once a week. Chat about gardening with Bert next door. Pop in to see Sarah for a cup of tea. Annoy his daughter during work hours, to get her to explain in simple terms what his brilliant wife is talking about! He meets Gordy for a pub lunch every couple of weeks. Before every day going home to make sure Dr Liz Shaw has a good meal to come home to. That's Dad's life and if he only gets to see his totally brilliant wife for a couple of hours a day then that's ok! Even if for nearly all that time she's still lost in her research.

"But then, without consulting him, you tell him you are moving to Nevada. Taking him away from all his friends and family."

"It's only for a year Kate!"

Kate sighs deeply, "As much as I hate thinking about this Liz, Dad is 73 years old. He has lived a hard life and isn't in the best of health. So every year is precious to him!"

She regrets that as soon as she has said it.

Liz looks up "What's wrong with Alistair's health?" Kate detects near panic in Liz's voice. "Kate what hasn't he told me?"

"He didn't want to worry you but his blood tests were a bit off at his last check up. Things just need monitoring that's all!"

"So why did UNIT let him go to Peru? If he's not fit he should be at home!"

"On his own, missing his wife and feeling every day of his age!" Kate said.

Liz looked even more wretched. .

"Liz his role isn't too taxing, they just need him to chair a few meetings. But at least he feels useful and needed."

Liz's head drops back down , "I need him Kate, I've loved him since we first met at UNIT. I wouldn't have even considered this post if Alistair had told me, how he felt."

Kate squeezes her eyes shut and shakes her head, "Lethbridge-Stewart, the dictionary definition should read, stupid where love is concerned! Not one of us can keep a relationship together!"

Liz looked at Kate. "I don't intend losing Alistair! If I have to go to Peru to find him I will!"

"Look Liz, we lost contact with the Peru detail three days ago." Some one is blocking our signals. We know their last location, we have teams going in from all areas.

"The commander of the protection detail is excellent. Do you think I would let them send anyone but the best people to look after my dad."

Liz tries to feel reassured but doesn't. She is a scientist and deals with facts. But for the last few days her gut instinct , as Alistair would call it, is telling her things are not right. If anything happened to Alistair, she just doesn't know what she'll do. She just doesn't want to think about it, it hurts too much.


	2. In Peru

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are not going well in Peru.

For years Alistair Lethbridge -Stewart had been mediating between the large Silurian colonies that existed in the Peruvian Jungle and the local government. As the Sulurian site was in a mostly unpopulated area it had been possible to negotiate a peace deal that enabled both parties to live in harmony. Recently though discoveries of mineral wealth and an unstable regime had led to a breakdown in relations. Illegal mining activities had started impacting on the Silurian nurseries. The UN had been working to try and close down the mining operation but to no avail.

On his last visit Alistair had been working with the Silurians and a UN team to divert the polluted rivers away from the Silurian's caves, to try and maintain the peace.

Just before Liz was due to fly out to Nevada, he received a call informing him that there were problems developing in the area that were threatening the peace accord, some of the younger more militant Silurians were talking of taking action against the mining sites. The secretary General himself had asked Alistair to intervene. So instead of having time to talk to his wife about their relationship he was flown out to Peru once again.

They approached the area where the unit teams were working to divert the river. "This isn't right!" Alistair muttered to the Major. "It's too quiet." he looked around worried. The Major had picked up on his unease. "We should be hearing construction work taking place." Alistair told her. "Sargent get us off this track and under some cover!" Alistair barked. He glanced over at the Major, "Sorry Major, I do keep giving orders."

She smiled " No problem, Brigadier!" she said. Knowing the Brigadier's record with UNIT she knew he was a field officer who had commanded men in battle, not a officer who was based behind a desk.

The Major looked at the map and gave her orders. "I will take a group in by the eastern route, Lt. Alavi you take a team in by the relief road. Brigadier you will stay here with a team of six men and cover our retreat route." Alistair nodded his approval and saluted the Major. She had been expecting some argument from the older man at being left behind, but he had gone up even higher in her respect for knowing his own limitations. "Alistair looked at the two squads, Major you have no radios so you need to do this the old way." The Major was listening. "You travel out for exactly 30 minutes, no more no less. That should give you long enough to get to positions where you will be able to observe the construction site." Once time is up you return here. Two shots five seconds apart is the signal that you are in trouble. Otherwise this is just a straight in and out info gathering mission."

Alistair set his men up to cover the road so as to ensure a swift retreat if necessary.

An hour later the Major and Lieutenant reported back. The UNIT guards had been found dead after what looked like a pitched battle. The entire construction workforce, had been lined up and shot. The Silurian caves looked like they had been fire bombed and the toxic water course had been allowed to flood the entire area.

The Major looked at Alistair, "It's your call, Sir."

"We get out of here Major and report back to HQ." He said. "Any force with the resources to do all that damage are not going to be small. Four Land Rovers at 20 troops are not going to defeat them."

Their patrol came under heavy weapons fire. After a pitched battle only a handful of their troops were still alive. They regrouped and took cover in dense woodland that prevented the enemy following with their jeeps. Unfortunately Alistair had hurt his leg when thrown out of the Land Rover after it hit a landmine. Two troopers had managed to drag him to safety. All their vehicles were out of action. Alistair looked at the remaining troops, he was relieved to see the Major. "Major you and your men get out on foot," he said, " as soon as you can contact UNIT HQ make your report and request back up."

"Sir my orders are to protect you at all costs!"

Alistair looked at the young woman with a steely eye, "Major, there appears to be no chance of negotiating any sort of deal, so my role is redundant!" he told her. "I have a twisted knee, a less than perfect heart and I am an encumbrance to you completing you mission successfully." he smiled. "Also, I am, despite what I seem, still a ranking officer, so I am giving you an order. You leave me here and get back to report what has happened."

Major Nieto gave a smart salute. Her team got Alistair into cover and left him with a pistol, submachine gun, a few grenades and a ration pack. The Major Saluted the Brigadier and then moved out.


	3. Trouble on the TARDIS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The TARDIS takes action.

The TARDIS, had juddered to a complete halt. They were just spinning in space. There it was again an anomaly on a familiar timeline, an important timeline one she monitored frequently. The TARDIS had picked it up before and had tried to get the Doctor to understand, that she thought it was important. The TARDIS had had enough, all this love sick behaviour was not helping the Brigadier. So she set a course in time and space to where her old friend was!

The Doctor, wearing a brown suit and white trainers was looking at the console in disbelief. "Hey, where are we going !" he demanded trying to stop the TARDIS. As he touched the lever he was jolted across the room. A green force field surrounded the control console. "Ok, ok , so this is important. I understand but what is it that has got you so fired up!"

Suddenly an image of the Brigadier was on the screen, it amused the Doctor that the TARDIS always seemed to choose the one with him in his kilt.

Rose came in giving the Doctor her annoyed look. "So what are you up to now?" she demanded. "I told you I want to go home."

"It's not me it's the TARDIS, an old friend is in trouble and unfortunately the old girl has rather a thing for him."

Rose looked at the monitor, "Hmmm she's got good taste. He is certainly fanciable."

The TARDIS flashed a series of images of the Brigadier on the screen, including one in his underwear which the Doctor had never seen before.

Rose smirked, "And well built, in all the right places!"

"He's happily married!" the Doctor snapped.

"Wow, lucky woman!"

The Doctor glanced at the time setting, "And he'll be 73 years old when we meet him."

The TARDIS flashed up a picture of the elderly Brigadier.

"Mmm, he has aged well, love the beard, I could fancy running my fingers through that. Bet it tickles in bed." Rose murmured!

The Doctor, huffed and stalked away

"Is the TARDIS singing?" Rose asked.

The Doctor listened, yes, she was! "And you can stop that as well!" he snarled.


	4. The News isn't good.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kate and Liz get some bad news.

The radio message from the survivors of the Peru team had come in to UNIT HQ at 14.05. Kate had received the news at 14.20. She sat staring at the Photo from her wallet of Dad and Liz when they were in New York last year.

Then she put a call through to Major Nieto.

"I'm sorry Ms Stewart, but the Brigadier injured his leg when the vehicles came under attack. As we had no viable vehicles, we had to get out on foot. Even uninjured that would have been a difficult journey for the Brigadier to make. We left him with weapons, and provisions."

"So he could be still alive?" Kate asked hopefully.

"The situation here is, the enemy are not taking prisoners and it is difficult to gain access to the area in any meaningful tactical way. Unfortunately there is no way anyone could get back to the Brigadier in the next few days. Not until we have got support from the local forces. I am sorry Ms Stewart! The Brigadier is a fine man and I would have stayed with him, but he gave me a direct order to leave him and he does still hold a full rank as a General!"

Kate swallowed, "Yes, yes he would give that order. I wouldn't expect him to do any different!" Kate said before replacing the receiver. After a few minutes she ordered a car and headed out to Liz's hotel.


	5. The TARDIS to the rescue.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Brigadier meets the Doctor's new companion.

Alistair was staying low, keeping out of sight. Roving enemy patrols were in the area. He had already heard shots being fired, he suspected to dispatch injured UNIT troops.

He thought about his family, he hoped Liz and Kate would be ok without him. He wished he had that photo of them both he had taken on their last visit to New York, but he still followed protocol and carried no personal keepsakes.

He hoped the letter he had left for Liz would make her understand why he had to go on this mission. He had tried to call her several times after that first few days but they had been beset by technical problems. At least in the letter he had left, in the event that he was killed, he had told her how much he loved her and that he always had, ever since he had co-opted her to UNIT.

His letter to Kate and Gordon had told them he loved them and asked them to take care of each other and to look after Liz for him.

Alistair was hoping that his leg would recover enough for him to start making his way out of the area once the patrols lost interest. If not he would be making his last stand here, well it was as good a place as any. As darkness fell he tried to stay awake, but his eyelids felt heavy. Suddenly though he thought he could hear a familiar sound, one he hadn't heard for years.

As the TARDIS materialised he muttered "Taxi" in a low voice and laughed. Maybe he wouldn't be making his last stand here after all.

The doors of the TARDIS flew open without the Doctor needing to touch the control. Sat leaning on the side of a tree just outside the door was Alistair Lethbridge-Stewart. The Doctor looked at his friend and was quickly outside, calling for Rose to help him.

As they dragged the Brigadier inside, shots were being fired towards them.

"Alistair, come on old man. Let's get you safe." the Doctor said.

While Rose checked Alistair's leg the Doctor got the TARDIS out of the danger zone.

"Good to see you again Doctor." Alistair said taking in his friends new face. "Getting younger every time I see you."

Rose was getting the first aid kit for his leg. Alistair just smiled at her, " It's nothing , just a twisted knee." He held his hand out to Rose, "Alistair Lethbridge-Stewart."

She smiled "Rose Tyler!"

"Pleased to meet you, Miss Tyler, thank you for the rescue!"

"I think you need to thank, the TARDIS," Rose replied.

Alistair patted the floor fondly, "Thank you, old girl. Good to have friends like you!"

Rose heard the TARDIS singing again!

"So where to, Brigadier?" the Doctor asked "Back to Doris."

He saw a flash of pain cross the Brigadier's face.

"Doris, died a few years ago," he said sadly, "cancer."

Rose gripped his hand, she didn't know the man nor his wife, but his expression showed the pain the loss evoked.

The Doctor looked at his friend sadly, "She was a lovely lady!"

"She was and I was so lucky to have been married to her."

There was a silence that took some dispelling.

"So what are you doing here?" Rose asked.

"Working for UNIT, I ended up back there after losing Doris. I got made a special envoy. You'll laugh at this one Doctor I've been brokering peace deals between Silurians and local governments in the area."

The Doctor smiled, "I always said you were a good man Alistair!"

"Are you still living in that beautiful house?" the Doctor asked.

"No," Alistair said smiling. "An old friend of ours came back into my life. You remember Liz Shaw? Well we are married and live in Cambridge now."

"Liz, wow that's brilliant, how come I didn't get invited to the wedding?"

"You did, Sarah Jane said she told you, but I guess you forgot!"

"Typical," muttered Rose, "no one matters except him, doesn't care what anyone else wants or needs!"

The Brigadier raised an eyebrow and looked at the Doctor who just shrugged despondently.

Rose got some antiseptic wipes out and started to clean the cut on the Brigadiers face. Gently rubbing her hand through his beard while glancing at the Doctor. She saw him glare at her.

"Errr, thank you Miss Tyler, but the cuts are superficial, so don't bother yourself." The Brigadier said embarrassed.

"So do you want to go back to Cambridge?" the Doctor asked.

"If you do, you can drop me off too." Rose said in a cold voice.

Alistair looked at the Doctor's hurt expression.

"I'm not quite sure where I want to be." Alistair said, "I'd like to be with Liz, she has been working in Nevada, I'm not quite sure where exactly she is, but I'm sure Kate will know."

The Brigadier took out a mobile phone, "Errr will this work in here he asked?"

Rose nodded, "Yep, he sorted it so I could use mine to stay in touch with family. Just dial 00 first and the TARDIS will connect you."

Kate answered her mobile looking at the caller ID in disbelief.

"Dad, are you alright!" she cried.

"Easy Tiger, yes, I'm fine. An old friend was passing through and is giving me a lift."

" Dad are you concussed, the last report I had was you were holed up in a Peruvian forests, surrounded by the enemy!"

"Tiger, don't worry, I'm safe and nowhere near Peru. I just want to know if you have heard from Liz."

"Liz is in New York, giving the UNIT big wigs hell! She threatening to go to Peru on her own if necessary to get you back!"

The Brigadier smiled at the thought of his feisty wife taking on the security council.

"Where is she now he asked?"

"Well seeing as it's 22.40 I would think she's at the hotel. Your usual one." she consulted her notes, "Room 908."

"Shall I ring her and tell her you are safe?"

"No, Tiger, I want to surprise her. Just let UNIT know I'm safe and I'll be in HQ tomorrow to see you and file my report. Love you tiger." He ended the call.


	6. An old romantic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two of old fools try to put two 'young' fools back on track.

The TARDIS landed at the end of the hallway on the 9th floor of the hotel.

Alistair walked up to door 908 using the silver topped cane the Doctor had found him from some long forgotten cupboard in the TARDIS. He was about to knock when the Doctor took out his sonic screwdriver and opened the lock.

"We are going downstairs for a drink, let you two have some time alone."

Alistair opened the door quietly, to see Liz laid on top of the bed curled up, her face buried in to a pillow and sobbing. He approached the bed and sat on the side, rubbing her back the way he always did when she was angry or upset. Liz spun around her tear streaked face registering shock "Alistair?" Then she threw her arms around him and hugged him close.

"How?" she managed to stammer, her hand tracing the line of his jaw and then touching the bruises and cuts on his face." As if to reassure herself he was actually there.

"I got a lift from an old friend." He smiled "The Doctor, He's downstairs getting a drink."

He lent to kiss her tenderly on the forehead but she pulled him in kissing him hard almost painfully on the lips.

"Don't you ever leave me again!" she sobbed, "We go together or we don't go at all. I just want to get you home to Cambridge. "

"What about Nevada?" he asked."

"To hell with it, forget Nevada, nothing is more important to me than you!"

Alistair smiled and kissed his wife again. They sat for a while just holding each other.

Then Alistair said "The Doctor is with a very charming young lady, I think they are an item!"

"You know Alistair, I never knew what an old Romantic you are! All those evenings when you were working late in your office supposedly writing reports, I suspect you were secretly match making."

He smiled, "The only match making I was doing was trying to figure out how I could get my, infuriatingly sarcastic, female scientific advisor to be nice to me. It was a good job I was a big tough soldier or I would have cried myself to sleep the way she used to treat me!" he laughed!"

Liz looked stricken "I was only like that because you were so stuffy!"

Alistair smiled "It was kind of fun though!"

"But not as good as this!" she said kissing him again.

"No Liz, this is definitely better!"

"But I think the Doctor and Miss Tyler are going through a rough patch. She want's to leave him, and he doesn't seem to know what to do about it. He gave a half smile, "I know how that feels."

"Alistair, I never wanted to leave you, I've had the worst few days of my life; worrying that I'd never see you again."

A knock on the door and the Doctor entered followed by Rose.

The Doctor ran up and gave Liz a hug then spun her around! "Liz," he said, "Mrs Lethbridge-Stewart finally. I am so pleased for you both. I always thought there was something between you two!"

Alistair moved over to Rose, "No he didn't, Jo Grant kept telling him, but he kept saying Liz had better sense then that!" he said smiling.

Rose nodded, "Doesn't care how much he hurts people by saying things like that!" She said with a sniff!

Alistair smiled, "Sometimes I think he's only like the rest of us. The difference is we have been trained from our childhood to read people to understand what will hurt peoples feelings. I think the doctor is a bit, well a bit dyslexic, when it comes to reading people! I suppose what we all tend to forget is that he is an alien, because he does play at being human so well."

"I should have whisked you off to the stars, Liz!" the Doctor said smiling.

"Never," Liz said. "your police box only travelled as far as the rubbish heap and you needed Alistair's men to get it back for you!" Liz laughed.

"Come on Alistair," the Doctor said "let's look at the room service menu and get you some food. You must be famished, I know Rose will be."

Rose shook her head "I'm fine she muttered. I just want to go home."

The Doctor looked at her a hurt expression on his face.

Liz said "Well I'm hungry and I'm sure Alistair will be so you and Alistair order Doctor while Rose and I get the teas brewed.

Liz led Rose over to the Kettle.

"Is he still pig headed and thoughtless, treating everyone as though they know nothing." Liz asked.

Rose nodded "I've got A level physics, chemistry and Maths and he talks to me as if I'm five."

Liz laughed, " I have six Doctorates in Science and Alistair employed me as UNITs scientific advisor and he treated me just the same. But even though he was so annoying I did learn a lot from him."

Rose nodded "Yes, well I have learnt more in our six months then I ever did at college."

Liz asked. "Do you love him? Because if you do, leaving him will be the worst thing you could do! I have just had the worst few weeks of my life. Alistair and I argued. I was adamant I was going to Nevada, expecting Alistair to just follow my wishes. He felt unwanted and took off to do something stupid and dangerous. If it hadn't been for you, and the Doctor, I would now be facing life without the one person who means everything to me." She sniffed, " I may never have known what happened to him!"

Rose saw Liz swallow and blink back tears.

"If the Doctor leaves, you will be forever wondering if he is alive or dead. If you really love him you will face nights just crying yourself to sleep. I have never thought myself to be an emotional person but for the last few days I haven't been able to eat, sleep or function. My every thought has been about Alistair. I have imagined every worse case scenario going!"

Rose looked down, "I do love him but I'm sick of the way he treats me."

"Have you told him?" Liz asked.

Rose shook her head.

"Well talk, before you walk. I wish I had because if I had known how hurt Alistair was by my actions I would never have gone to Nevada!"

Alistair looked at the Doctor, "Do you want her to leave you." he asked.

The Doctor shook his head, well stop putting her down and listen to what she is saying to you. If you have found someone to love, you need to work at keeping that person close. I nearly lost everything because Liz and I didn't talk to each other!"

They ate their meal and drank the tea. Rose saw Liz constantly touching her husbands arm as if to reassure herself he was actually there. She glanced at the Doctor and noticed him looking at the older couple, seeing the same thing she was. They looked at each other and exchanged weak smiles.

Alistair yawned and the Doctor and Rose made their farewells.

After the Doctor and Rose left, Liz looked at her husband as he laid on the bed, "Do you think they will work out?" she asked.

He smiled, "I hope so, having the right person by your side is the only thing that makes life worth living!"

Liz smiled and laid with her head on his shoulder hugging him close feeling his arm around her. Feeling happy for the first time in weeks, she hope the Doctor and Rose would find such happiness together!


	7. In the TARDIS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rose and the Doctor talk!

The TARDIS hummed quietly as Rose and the Doctor sat talking to each other. Talking not shouting, no doors being slammed, no things being thrown. They talked long into the night or was it day? In the vortex did it matter.

As they talked they sat closer together, gradually apologises resulted in hand holding, then touching and kissing.

The TARDIS hummed contentedly.


End file.
